


Some Space

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [13]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Brothers and Sisters - Freeform, F/M, Family, Gen, Romance, Siblings, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Walt interrupts their morning, Sonny is annoyed and wants a bigger commitment from Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Space

It was barely after sun up, but Walt's bladder had been trained to military time. He stretched his limbs as he got off the couch and headed for the bathroom which in Alex's house was inside her bedroom. He knew Sonny had spent the night because he pretended he didn't hear them giggle when he got there close to 1am. Walt also pretended not to hear bedsprings or any other sounds that confirmed his sister wasn't an asexual being. 

The bedroom was locked. He pressed his ear to the door but was met with silence. He bounced on one foot. Well fuck it, what was he supposed to do. They were all adults. He knocked. 

"Alex!" He called. "Open up!"

Inside Alex stirred at the sound. Sonny groaned. 

"What is that?!" He complained. 

"I think it's Walt."

"Tell him to go away!" Sonny continued, burying himself in the pillow. 

"Let me in, I need to pee. I'll pee in your kitchen sink!" Walt called.

Alex pulled herself out of bed and looked for something to cover her naked body with. She slipped her robe over her shoulders and unlocked the door as she tied the belt. 

Walt was grinning on the other side. "We're you guys boning in here?"

"Go pee!" Alex whispered furiously. 

He continued giggling like a child, "It smells like sex."

"I am your sister!" Alex yelled as she climbed back in next to Sonny. 

"Did you kids use a condom?" He scolded on his way into the bathroom. "Nevermind, it's in the bathroom wastebasket!"

Sonny lifted his head to make a face at Alex and glared at the bathroom door. She rolled her eyes back and patted his shoulder. The toilet flushed and Walt reemerged wiping his hands on a towel. 

"What's on the agenda?" He smiled. 

"Get out!" Sonny groaned half muffled by the pillow 

"What was that?" Walt grinned wider, cupping a hand behind his ear. 

Sonny lifted his head fully and with a scowl repeated, "GET OUT!"

"Would you just..." Alex motioned out into the living room.

Walt waved his hand and went back out shutting the door behind him. 

Once they were alone again, Sonny snapped, "He really needs to go home already."

Alex grimaced, "I don't know if-"

"He's been here for almost 2 weeks! Isn't that enough time in the dog house?" Sonny sat up and rubbed sleep from his eyes. 

She looked nervous. "He...well I don't think he has somewhere to go."

"What?" Sonny looked over.

"Well it's Mateo's apartment and he threw all of Walt's stuff in the street."

"Jesus!" He rolled his eyes. "Can't he stay with your mom?"

"All the way in the Bronx? Not likely." Alex shook her head. "He's my brother."

"He's in the way!" Sonny added firmly.

She glared. "Well it's not your apartment."

He softened. "Okay. I know that but I mean..." He gestured indicating what just occurred. 

She nodded. "I know, I know, that was annoying but I'm not going to kick my little brother out. He probably got the hint anyway."

"Maybe you just stay at my apartment next time." Sonny suggested. "Oh that reminds me, I got something for you..." He leaned over his side of the bed reaching for his pants. 

"If you show me your dick..." She rolled her eyes. 

He smirked. "Not that. Here"

He produced a key that he pulled off his keyring. 

"Now you don't have an excuse."

"Wow, we're really serious." She grinned. 

"Now it's only for emergencies," he told her, mocking her similar speech, "or if you need to get away from your annoying little brother. Or if you wanna surprise me by lying naked on the couch. It's your key."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him. "Thanks."

"Can we go back to sleep now? It's so early." He put his head on the pillow and pulled her down to his level. "You won't need this robe."

She put the key on her bedside table and joined him on the pillows. "The door is still unlocked."

"He better pee in the kitchen sink then." He smiled and pulled her on top of him.

****  
An hour or two later and Sonny emerged from the room wearing his suit pants and a plain white undershirt. 

"Walk of shame?" Walt smirked, sipping a cup of coffee at the table. 

Sonny rolled his eyes but didn't say anything as he made his way to the coffee pot. 

"Where's Alex?" Walt looked behind him. 

"Shower." Sonny answered. 

"What's the matter with you?" 

Sonny shook his head. 

"C'mon, buddy. Let's decompress. Although I'm sure all the sex helps with that." Walt laughed. 

"Stop!" Sonny let his annoyance show. "Just stop okay!"

"Are we embarrassed?"

"Listen" Sonny started. "Your sister might be too nice to say so but you being here all the time...it's getting a little annoying."

Walt stiffened. "Did Alex say that...or you? Because if my sister doesn't want me here she'd tell me."

Sonny sneered. 

"This isn't your place Sonny." Walt stood up straighter. 

"I know, I know that." He rolled his eyes again remembering that Alex said the same thing. "But don't you think she might want a little privacy? That maybe it's not Alex's job to take care of you."

Walt didn't say anything. Sonny went to the couch and pretended to read his phone while Walt stayed at the table. 

Alex appeared a few minutes later. Freshly showered and smiling. 

"I'm starving." She walked over to Sonny and kissed his forehead before sitting next to him. "You should go change and then we can get something to eat."

"Yeah that sounds good." Sonny smiled at her. 

"Hey, sorry about this morning." Walt started, talking to Alex. 

"What are you apologizing for?" Alex looked confused. "Because you had to pee?"

He shook his head, but looked pointedly at Sonny as he said, "I know I intruded on your privacy. I'm sorry."

Alex looked at Sonny as if to say 'see!' and smiled at Walt. "Well thanks. You wanna get something to eat with us?"

Walt continued looking at Sonny, who avoided eye contact with Walt. "Yeah, thanks. I think I might go try to talk to Mat."

"Oh," Alex sounded almost disappointed. "Is he talking to you again?"

He sighed. "Maybe I just need to make a grand gesture, ya know? Pick him some daisies."

Alex smiled. "Good luck!"

"Yeah." He gave her a forced smile.   
***

"How did we get back on this subject?" Alex set her orange juice on the table. 

"I just think we need some space. I love Walt, he's great but it's starting to get weird."

"Grow up Sonny." Alex rolled her eyes. 

He rolled his eyes so hard they threatened to come out of his sockets. His lips went thin. 

"What?" She asked noticing the look. 

"Ya know," he started angrily. "We're so busy all the time. You work all night or all day and I'm in class or studying..."

"What's that got to do with Walt?"

He glared. "When we have time to be together I want to be together. I don't wanna share."

She smirked. "You are not sharing me with Walt."

"It feels that way, Al." He wrinkled his forehead. "I just wanna be alone."

"So next time we go to your apartment. I don't see why this is such a big deal." She shook her head. "Walt wakes you up one time and the sky is falling. Why do you care so much?"

"Because you don't care about anything." He muttered. 

She glared. "Excuse me?"

He didn't want to yell on the patio of the restaurant where they were eating breakfast, but it was a struggle to keep his voice lowered. "Don't act like you don't know this. It's fine if you're going to be the scared one but don't expect me to just lie down an' take it. That's not how it works."

"Oh how does it work?" She was full of fire now. 

"Al..." He sighed, noticing turned heads. 

"What are you telling me? That you're right because you can commit so easily and I'm wrong because I can't?" She flared her nostrils.

"I didn't say I was right." He reached across the table to touch her hand. "I love you. I know that freaks you out but I just wanna be with ya, Al. It just...you don't make it easy."

"I don't see you complaining when you're in my bed." She pulled her hand away and crossed her arms. 

"Fine. Let's not fight." He rolled his eyes but backed down and picked his fork up to begin shoveling food into his mouth. 

"Why not?" Alex pushed. 

He pounded his left fist on the table and then put his fork down. "'Cause when we fight it's even worse!" He said in a harsh whisper. 

"I dunno, I'd say I'm pretty good when I'm mad, Sonny." She smirked, using the same tone he did. 

"That's just it! It's not ALL about the sex, Al. I need you for other things, too." He explained, still struggling to keep his voice down. "You think my job's a walk in the park? Maybe sometimes I need to talk about it! Mostly just need to get my mind off it, ya know? Cook dinner together, cuddle, talk about other stuff. There's just no time for it as it is and then either Walt shows up or you're kind of a sarcastic jerk. Makes me reluctant..."

"We don't HAVE to do this." She rolled her eyes. 

"Okay!" He couldn't keep his voice down anymore. "That's it then? We just end it because you want to be selfish? Okay Alex. Fine."

She was quiet. He refused to look up from his meal and bitterly sipped his coffee. His jaw was taut and eyebrows knitted into a firm line on his forehead. She hadn't expected he'd get so mad. 

"What about how you took care of me that one night? After that nurse got attacked? You could do it then, but not now? Or is that just how to get what you want?"

"Hey!" Her voice cracked. "That's not fair!"

"None of this is fair!"

"I don't want to end it." She said quietly. 

He sighed. "Al-" 

He was interrupted by his phone going off. He grunted and pulled it from inside his pocket, briefly looking at the screen.

"Carisi." He answered, somewhat agitated. "Yeah...you need me right now?...I'm in Brooklyn, give me some time I'll be right there...alright."

He looked up at Alex as he took a final gulp of coffee. 

"Work?" She asked innocently, trying to sound the way a supportive partner might sound. 

"I gotta go." He nodded. "But I'm not done..."

He pulled out his wallet to hand her money for their food. 

She waved her hands. "No, don't. You should probably save it for a cab."

"It's fine. I'm meeting up with Fin." He left a few bills on the table anyway and leaned down to kiss her cheek. 

She turned so that he met her lips instead and kissed him back. She smiled up at him as he stood back up. 

"Have fun Detective." She grinned.

He grudgingly smiled back. "Bye, Al."

****

She didn't cry on the way back to her apartment although she felt like she might want to. It was a mix between feeling like she should be very upset and the feeling that this lack of upset might mean Sonny was right and that she was awful and wasn't committed to this idea of love. She was sad though. He never yelled at her or got upset. She had never hurt his feelings, that made her want to curl up into a ball and roll away. 

Walt was in her apartment when she got back. He was wrestling his clothes into one of his many bags in an attempt to keep his stuff neat at least. 

"Hey, I thought you were going to see Mat?" Alex dropped her keys by the door. 

"Yeah." He frowned. "I don't know. What am I saving?" He shrugged. 

"A four-year relationship?" She raised an eyebrow. 

Walt stopped struggling with his bag and sat on it. He sighed. "But I was away a lot of that time. Maybe it's run it's course."

"Yeah." Alex looked away. 

Walt didn't notice her defeated tone. "You're back early. I figured you two would have some big romantic Saturday."

"Why romantic?" She shrugged. 

He smiled. "Because you're in looove."

"Sure." She rolled her eyes. "He got called away to work."

"Ew." Walt made a face. 

"Ew?" She questioned. 

"Some sex murder on a Saturday morning?"

She rolled her eyes again. "No one said it was murder."

"It was probably a murder!" Walt nodded knowingly. "So uh, I was thinkin'. Maybe I go spend some time with mom."

"What? Why?" Alex sunk down on the couch. 

"Because she would love having her baby boy home and I could help her garden or whatever."

"Help her garden?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Does that sound like a lie?" He asked coming and sitting next to her. He shrugged. "I just know you don't have room for me here and you deserve your own space, especially with a boyfriend."

She looked at him with knitted brows. "Did Sonny say something to you?"

"Did you tell him to?" Walt asked. 

"No!" She was annoyed. 

"Then no." Walt shook his head. 

She narrowed her eyes. "What did he say?"

"Look he's not wrong. He didn't have to pout but he's not wrong." Walt explained. "It's not fun to sneak into your girlfriends bed when her brother is on the couch."

"He told you to leave?" She got more annoyed. 

"Lex, don't get hung up on that. I'm already over it and it was me he was rude to."

"He was rude to you?" She asked. 

Walt rolled his eyes. "He's protecting you. Protecting your relationship! Why do I have to be so wise for a little brother?" He sighed. "Look, don't get mad at him. I probably HAVE outstayed my welcome."

"So have I." She rolled her eyes. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Walt asked. 

"We got into a fight." She sighed. 

"What? About what?" He sounded so concerned.

"He was all mad about you being here and then he was mad because he says I don't care and..." Her nose started stinging. "I don't know. I think I said I didn't want to do this. But I didn't mean that and then he said I was selfish."

"You dumb bitch." Walt shook his head but slipped an arm around her shoulder. 

She shoved him. "Don't call me a bitch!"

"Alex you know that he's in love with you and instead of talking to him like he's a person who is important to you you act all stubborn and pissy. Why am I not surprised?"

"I don't know."

"Because this is your m.o!" He cried. 

"Then maybe I can't do this."

Walt shook his head. "Nope. You can totally do this. It's easier to fuck around, everyone knows that and I'm sure our detective is a fantastic lay..."

"Stop talking about my boyfriend like that!" She retched. 

"But...relationships are nice. You get to have sick days and buy presents for each other and do all that corny shit from the movies. That stuff is great." He smiled.

She smiled weakly. 

"It's harder than fucking around." He added. "But it's worth it. Imagine having Sonny at Christmas or...Passover, oh I bet he'll make it fun because he won't know the whole boring gist... Ooo, imagine babies!"

"Oh my god! Stop!!" She yelled. 

He laughed. "You don't think of that stuff? I know you do! I KNOW YOU DO! You love kids, don't play with me."

"Just because I like kids doesn't mean I daydream about kids."

"We all have a 'one day' fantasy Lexi. Maybe Sonny can be yours." He sighed. "I'm gonna write a hit broadway musical about this. Shit is romantic!"

"I don't know why you're so good at this. You have all these boyfriend problems yourself." She frowned. 

"I give very good advice but I very seldom take it." He rolled his eyes. "I dunno. My situation is different. It's hard being someone's boyfriend a hundred thousand miles away. I have all the same shitty commitment problems you have. I just owned up. I loved him."

She smiled sadly. "You don't anymore?"

"I really don't know." He bit his lip. "But let's not get caught up in me. This is about you. You need to make this up to him. Go buy slutty lingerie. Straight guys love that!"

"He thinks I make everything about sex." She rolled her eyes. 

"Oh man, he's so good for you. Hittin ya where it hurts...the vagina!"

Alex punched his arm. 

"I'm proud of him. I told him not to let you get away with this shit." Walt seemed more proud of himself. "You better name your firstborn Walt. I'm really keeping this ship afloat."

"I hate you." She shook her head. 

"Don't worry I don't expect little Walt for at least 2 years." He laughed. "Remember, wrap it up. Henry didn't listen to my advice. Total fuckin sailor: dry land, hot babe, pregnant and married before he ships out again. Pathetic."

"He's a marine Walt."

"Oh I know but he's a sailor at heart. Straight guys..." He shook his head. "Now about you making this up to Sonny..."

"Ehh!" She held her hand up to stop him. "I can figure it out."

"Can you?" He questioned. "I got time to spare here."

"I'll make him dinner or...something."

"You mean order him a pizza? C'mon you can do better."

"I just...I have to make it about being alone with him."

"Yeah not having sex to fall back on is gonna hinder that." He thought a minute. "How about I leave..."

"Walt you don't have-"

"I'm an adult person I can go stay with my mom!" He yelled. "I leave and you get your apartment back and you prove to your boyfriend that he is actually important to you, that you like him for more than his cute butt."

"Walt!" She made a face. 

"I can't help it Al. He really is super cute." He smiled at her. 

She grinned. "Did you just call me 'Al'?"

"Whatdya know, Sonny has awakened a whole new version of you." He grinned back. 

"I'm gonna go call mom." Walt got up off the couch. "You figure out the rest of your life."

Alex smirked as he walked into the bedroom. 

****  
Sonny unconsciously got off the elevator in the 3rd floor but when he saw Alex's door he groaned internally. After spending all day in the sun canvassing a neighborhood and all the subsequent paperwork the last thing Sonny wanted was to fight with his girlfriend all night. 

He walked right past her door and headed to his own place. He sighed. If she wasn't so stubborn tonight was a perfect night to relax and lay his head in her lap and let her take care of him. But maybe that wasn't her. Maybe that was just what he wanted her to be. 

Once inside his apartment he went straight to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. He unbuttoned his pants and left them on the floor and sat on the couch. He picked up his phone and toyed with texting her anyway but disregarded it. He chugged a good portion and turned on the tv. Sonny frowned and sighed.


End file.
